


Letters to Saint Balias

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Infant Death, gratuitous misspelling, mild whump, or a reasonable facsimile thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: Children highborn and low pen messages to jolly old Saint Balias, telling him what they'd like him to bring for Christma-- er, The Feast of Saint Balias.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Letters to Saint Balias

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was "everyone is five," but assume that unless otherwise noted, everyone is at least under ten years old.

In the savage times before the birth of Saint Ajora, farmers would celebrate the winter solstice, the darkest part of the year and the start of the slow march toward spring. Missionaries tied the solstice festivals to the feast of Saint Balias, the first of Ajora’s disciples to be martyred; common and noble children alike were warned that Balias would watch them all year to be sure they were behaving themselves, and would reward them with gifts come feast time. 

The following are a collection of letters written to the jolly old Saint.

***

Dear Saint Balias,

I have been a good girl this year and would like some books, a new skirt, a tea set, and a cannon.

Alma Beoulve

***

dear sent baLius

A hamer, a goblin, a sawsge string, a gote for milk. If you don’t bring what I want I’ll punch you in your ear.

wyglaf folles.

***

Dear Sayn Ballius,

My mother had a baby but it dyed. Please bring my mother another baby. 

Salbag Beolv, age 5

***

Dir Sainfalia,

pleas giv me a real sord to fite with.

Issilid Tingil (age 4)

***

Dear Saint Balias,

I do not want another doll. Bring a coat for my brother and a hair brush for my mother. I want a mouse as a pet and a little box for his bed.

Meliadoul Tengille

***

Dear Saind Balias,

Please I want a silk petycoat. 

Tietra Heiral

***

Dear Saint Belias,

I would like three new pistols with shot and powder so I can kill as many Romandans as I like. I have been a good boy all year.

Your Obedient Servant,  
Dycedarg Beoulve.

P.S. I would also like a stocking full of nuts.

***

Saint Balias,

I ain't ask you for nothing because you ain't real. If you come down my lane I will hit your bird with a rock.

Milly Folls 

***

Dear Sent Velius,

I wish for a saddle and ridding lethers fit for a boy and a wagon to hich my bird to. a soft dolly for Teetra. Cake. Candy nuts.

Delita Hyral, age 5

***

Dear Saint Ballias,

Please bring me a pet coeurl and boots, sweet apples and a hat with a feather. I have not been so good but I don't want much.

Delita Heiral, age 6

***

Dear Saint Balias,

I would like a fancy-dress doll for my sister and new shoos. Last year I saw your bird's tracks in the snow. 

Delita Heiral, age 7

***

Dear Saint Balias,

It is only 21 Leo but my mama is very sick. Papa has gone and all our birds are sold. I will be good and never ask for anything, please send one of your moogles to make her better. 

I hope this reaches you in your workshop in the ice sea. 

Delita Heiral, age 8

***

Dear Saint Balias

I'm glad they hanged you.

Delita Heiral, age 10 (unsent)

***

Dear Saint Balies,

I want a knife a pig that dances two handkerchiefs a doll with a funny face a bag of oranges

I'm sory I hitted Thomas. I will be good from now on.

Argas Tadaffus

***

Dear

This is stupid. I thought you said this guy was dead? Why does he bring you presents?  
(whatever)

I want to go home.  
And some hazelnuts.

Cloud Strife age 24

***

SANT BALYUS

I want a gold chukkobo to ride on. A book with pictrs. A candy stick.

Thank you,

ramsa 

***

أريد زوجًا جديدًا من القفازات ، وسيفًا ، ودمية لأختي الصغيرة.

ماراش جالثينا

***

Dear Saint balius,

I want:  
Box of screws, 1inch, 3inch, 1/2inch, and 2 3/4inch  
Handsaw  
Awl  
Mallet  
4kg saltpeter  
Pincer pliers  
Three coils of Ordal wire  
Puzzle saw  
A citron tree  
Potting wheel  
Maple candy  
Lightning rod  
Shoelaces.

Your little boy,

Mustadio Bunansa

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these were part of a prompt on the fft chat server, inspired by @tweetsofold's annual "letters to santa" tweets.
> 
> Happy Feast Day :)
> 
> jaydeefaire.carrd.co


End file.
